Captain America And The Invaders (Marvel Feature Animations)
Captain America And The Invaders is the third movie in the Marvel Feature Animations line, after The Incredible Hulk. Plot World War II has recently initiated. The heroes and heroines of the world have taken up arms. In America, plenty have already gone ashore to join the front lines. Steve Rogers aspires to be one of these people, and goes under the risky supersoldier experiment, becoming a man of peak strength, speed, and durability. However, during the experiment, an undercover Nazi reveals himself, shooting the scientist in lead of the experiment before dashing away. At just that time, though, Steve finishes in the machine powering him, rushing out and using a dustbin lid as a makeshift shield. He gives chase and manages to hit the Nazi in the back with the shield. Half a year later, Rogers has donned the persona of Captain America. He is hired as a guard at the classified reveal of the android Jim Hammond, who bursts into flames when exposed to the air. His girlfriend, Peggy Carter, attends and sits outside with him. She tells him that there was a housecall from Franklin D Roosevelt himself, personally asking Steve to join his high-class team of superheroes to fight a new Nazi menace. The next day, Steve attends the meeting in his civilian attire. There he meets Madeline Joyce, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Toro, as well as Jim Hammond, and a friend from his military training - James Buchanan Barnes. They are commanded by Nicholas Fury, who gives them a briefing - they will be travelling to the United Kingdom, where it is expected Adolf Hitler will strike through his new creation - Master Man, a role model for the Aryans of Nazi Europe. There, they meet Dum Dum Dugan, American circus strongman who Fury wanted to assist them personally, and Lord James Montgomery Falsworth, better known as Union Jack, Britain's answer to Captain America. They get settled in the country, with a temporary headquarters in an area of London already hit by the Blitz, where they were sure none of the Nazi forces would care to look. Soon after, Master Man strikes with the Super Axis - Lady Lotus, U-Man, Baron Blood, and Warrior Woman. Master Man has taken Winston Churchill captive and threatened his life if the superheroes don't give themselves up. They surrender and are brought to 10 Downing Street. There, they attack unarmed, fighting off their captors and saving Churchill, who advises that they could go by the name "The Invaders". The Super Axis reveal that they have been provided time travel technology from one Johann Shmidt and, in one last ditch effort to escape, activate it, bringing everyone in the room - including The Invaders and Churchill - to the future. There, their battle continues in modern-day London. Churchill explores in amazement while the two teams duel. The Invaders win and are about to activate the teleporter, when they find it only has enough power to transport one person back - and that has to be Winston Churchill. Travelling back, Churchill agrees to give them all a "post-mortem" purple heart when he gets home. In the stinger, we see the Invaders gathered around a table. To get back home, they must find Johann Shmidt and get him to power the time travel machine. The camera cuts to his castle, where we see a red-skulled man watching from a spycam. The shot moves to a clipboard, with the name "JOHANN SHMIDT" scrawled on it. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Steve Rogers *Olivia Olson as Madeline Joyce *Richard White as Namor McKenzie *Nathan Fillion as Jim Hammond *Nancy Cartwright as Thomas Raymond *Scott Menville as James Buchanan Barnes *Benedict Cumberbatch as James Montgomery Falsworth *Suzanne Von Borsody as Lady Lotus *Ron Perlman as Meranno *Martin Freeman as John Falsworth *David Coburn as Wilhelm Lohmer *Martina Hill as Julia Koenig Category:Marvel Feature Animations Category:Movies Category:Irockz707 Category:Earth-102 Category:Steve Rogers (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:Madeline Joyce (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:Jim Hammond (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:Thomas Raymond (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:James Montgomery Falsworth (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:Lady Lotus (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:Meranno (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:John Falsworth (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:Wilhelm Lohmer (Earth-102)/Appearances Category:Julia Koenig (Earth-102)/Appearances